Valeagorah: The Awakening
by Nero Pascal
Summary: An unknown magical heritage causes havoc in Harry's life. A mate is uncovered; one that he used to hate- or, maybe, just a really strong dislike?- and answers are uncovered as well as another world to save. Will he ever find the time to just be Harry,fall in love and be happy?
1. Chapter 1

So sorry for the long wait, but I was developing and nurturing my plot Slythindor…

I might make a sequel for busted and tattoo after this or if, heaven forbid I have a writers block…

Dedicated to: my ever faithful readers…if you still read my fics anyway, I won't blame you if you don't like it…

Warnings: yaoi ok? Slashy yaoi capish?

A/n: thanks for being patient with me and to those who read and reviewed my other stories. Oh! I have an account on fiction press now –smiles widely- I'm still thinking on what to publish there…

Inspiration: well this was inspired by my English homework, I thank my teacher for giving us that homework –eyes glazed- and when I thought all hope was lost…

Disclaimer…as I have always said: do I look rich? Blond? No? Well then, what are you asking me that for...honestly! –Smirks-

* * *

Valeagorah

Chapter one: elemental illness

Prologue:

The realm of Phantasia consists of four elemental lands; they are the lands of: fire, water, earth and air. And in the very middle of it all would be the royal castle; where the royal family lives in; the royal family is considered to have Regai blood since they can control all four elements. This ability is hereditary but there has been some cases where non hereditary Regai blood has been acquired, the royal family adopts the Valeagorah and teaches them how to control their magic and treats them like their own blood, the Valeagorah council has one basic law: never hurt anyone except if you are doing so to protect ;physically or emotionally.

The once synchronized and harmonized elemental lands, is now split in half: the good and the bad; fire and air on the light side and earth and water swayed in darkness. And a royal castle in between lands and a large portion of dead grass and cracks in the middle much like heaven and hell separated in the middle.

Of course, it wasn't always like that; I know that, you know that.

It all started a thousand years ago: the queen gave birth to twin sons; the two princes grew up loved and pampered. However, the queen preferred one twin to the other, resulting the neglected twin to become bitter and swayed in evilness.

The neglected twin began scheming; he took the entire kingdom's rebels, trained them then hired them in his army. Once his army was complete he attacked the kingdom; claiming half of it therefore resulting the realm of Phantasia to split in half.

It went on and on like that; fighting, defending and killing against each side, there was the occasional 'throw a war and claim the other half's land' tactics but they knew better; the last one that was put in action turned into full-out bloodshed: nearly killing all Valeagorahs onto the brink of extinction.

Even now, there are still few Valeagorah approximately fifty Valeagorahs left.

As you know the royal family is important not just because of the Regai blood but also because without the royal heirs all Valeagorahs cannot conceive, if they can't conceive there won't be more Valeagorah despite them being immortal, some Valeagorahs do die for various reasons such as wizarding wars or muggle wars.

At the present: both light and dark sides of the Phantasia realm are lacking an heir, both unknowing to the others' dilemma. If they could swallow their pride and make a treaty until they have or find heir then maybe, just maybe they could save their race from being extinct.

The only hope they have now is for the two regai blooded boys to find each other, fall in love, take over the throne and unite all four lands together to show its former harmony and glory…

Chapter 1: elemental illness

It was the summer holidays; instead of having fun out side and eating, Harry James Potter was pityingly ill, he has been ill for the last two weeks.

Harry groaned it was nearly nine o'clock, of course to us nothing is so scary with nine o'clock but to the certain wizard it meant that his illness will come back until the next day at six in the afternoon. He first thought that it was just a nasty case of some magical flu, but the more he thinks of it, the less his theory fits in.

The only symptoms he had were a change in temperature and a bit of his magic gone haywire, all in all he looked perfectly healthy, although he looked healthy whenever his family ,if you cold call them that, goes past his room they immediately run to the bathroom wash their hands while muttering "bleeding freakish illness"

It began; he was now having sudden temperature changes, he could see that his door was covered in ice, while his _metal _bin began melting. But there was a new _symptom_: his shoulder blades were tingling, he began to rub it. He looked at the clock.

It was 11:45

The tingling feeling was now becoming painful, he shouted out in pain.

He heard his aunt banging on his ice covered door "stop that shouting!"

"Sorry" I managed to gasp out.

Hedwig began hooting worriedly and flapped her wings.

"P-please go to professor Dumbledore" I told Hedwig

Hedwig hooted and flied towards the night

"_Are you okay?" _a soft velvety voice whispered; it sounded familiar _"I can feel your pain"_

"Huh?" Harry thought that he was becoming delusional because of the pain

The velvety voice chuckled _"trust me, your not"_

"Who are you" I whispered; still in pain

"_I'm your mate__" _the voice replied "_believe it or not, potter"_

"How do you know my name?" I was now curious despite the pain

"B_ecause, I'm Draco Malfoy" _Draco smirked mentally _"where are you?"_

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered "Why can I hear you? a-and why would you want me as your mate? Besides you can only have a mate if you're a magical creature"

"Because, as I said you're my mate and I'll explain later" I can almost see him smirk "tell me where you are" he said softly "I'll save you"

"4 privet drive" I managed to gasp out, the pain was getting worse.

I stood up but the pain was too much which made my knees collapse under me, waiting for the cold hard floor to collide with my head, instead a warm arms wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes "thank you, Malfoy"

"Are you alright?" concern were in his eyes "we'll apparate to Hogwarts and hopefully the old coot will explain it to you"

"Ok, thank yo-" then everything was black.

* * *

im so so so sorry for very short chapter, i'll try making it longer next time...

i'd appreciate reviews

much love and drarry,  
faith hfl


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I will still be updating this albeit a bit slowly. sorry.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: answers

"Wake up soon, my beloved." That was the first thing that Harry heard as he regained consciousness.

He groaned and continued to close his eyes; his head felt like it was bashed with a beater's bat _and_ got hit by a bludger at the same time. "What happened?"

"Stay, rest some more; while I get Madame Pomfrey." A velvety voice said with obvious concern.

Harry listened to footsteps shuffling until it faded last heard somewhere on Harry's right hand side. "_Who was it?"_

Harry's headache finally subsided down a little; enough to open his eyes to see some light. As he looked around he recognized the room as the hospital wing. But how could he have gotten to Hogwarts?

He furrowed his brows while racking his brain; trying to remember what happened.

His concentration was broken by Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice. "Don't move or go anywhere! I have to brew some potions; you need because Severus is not here. "

Harry grumbled something back incoherently, and then the happenings of the night of his birthday struck him. Draco Malfoy. He was the one who got him out of the Dursley's house to here! And didn't he mention something about mates?

Completely forgetting Madame Pomfrey's instructions, Harry jumped out of bed, and then nearly fell back when he saw himself in the mirror.

Harry rubbed his eyes, as if the image in the mirror was an illusion. He vaguely heard the magical mirror say that he was one gorgeous piece of meat, as he stared at his reflection.

His skin was now golden tanned, his hair blacker than black, but still as messy as before, and his eyes. His eyes were brighter than any emerald. "Oh my-" but he interrupted his own sentence with a gasp, his voice sounded so beautiful and calming with a hint of seductiveness. "Bloody hell. I need some answers."

Harry looked around for some clothes to wear other than the hospital wing pyjamas, he cringed as he looked at his multi-coloured apparel. Madame Pomfrey was a fan of house unity, so she decided to put all the house colours on the pyjama. And it turned out like bucketful of paints puked on it.

Finally, he spotted some at the end of his bed, he quickly took his top off and placed it on the bed, reaching for the new top he was about to wear; he accidentally nudged the pyjama top, and it fell down the bed. Harry bent down to pick it up, but by doing so, he saw his back reflected on the mirror. His eyes widened.

There was a- a-, well he didn't know what it was in the wizarding world but, in the muggle world, it would've been described as a tattoo.

His _tattoo_ was in between his shoulder blades. It was a 'drop' of fire and swirling around it was water. _"Although, It does look quite good."_

Feeling the cold air, he quickly put his top on and the rest of his clothes; completely forgetting Madame Pomfrey, before he left the room, he looked at the watch it read: 12.00. lunch. Perfect, Harry thought as he heard his stomach growl in hunger.

Harry exited the hospital wing, grumbling about food, tattoos and Draco Malfoy. "Ok, first I'll eat, it won't do me any good if I die of starvation, then find Malfoy, get some answers. Right."

Harry didn't notice that the doors to the great hall were closed, until he bumped into it. "Ow! What the hell?" harry rubbed his head to ease the pain while cursing.

"Dear mate of mine, have I told you lately that you have a wonderful vocabulary for profanities?"

Harry gasped and turned around. "Bloody hell!"

"Language, harry dear."

"Shut up!" harry glared. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"To make your life bliss," He paused. "or to make it hell…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "C-can I ask you a few questions?"

Draco looked at him, knowing what the questions will be about. "Shall we talk while eating?"

Harry nodded. "Ok, so, are we the only students here then?"

Draco began walking towards the great hall with harry by his side. "No, Blaise, Pansy and other Slytherins who didn't want to follow the dark lord are here; and I think Granger and Weasel are coming to visit you next week. I think."

"Hermione and Ron?" Harry smiled widely, he missed both his best friend.

"Come on, Where do you want to sit?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry's new look from his inheritance. Which was absolutely _satisfactory._

Harry shrugged; there wasn't much student on any table except for the slytherin table. "slytherin table? As long as I don't get poisoned or anything else that will lead me to my death."

Draco grinned roguishly with some mischief in his eyes. "You have my word as the prince of slytherin."

Harry scowled. That didn't sound promising. At all.

* * *

thank you for reading

I'd appreciate reviews!

love,

faith hope freedom and love


End file.
